1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the improved manufacturing of fused spongeware scrub products that are comprised only of synthetic monofilament tufts attached to synthetic cellular sponge material; wherein there is a fused bond between the tufts and sponge material of sufficient strength to keep the tufts attached during vigorous use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different methods for manufacturing scrub brushes have been devised in the past, including gluing, stapling and fusing tufts to a base. Even though many years ago, a tufted sponge was patented, there has been no commercial acceptance of that product due to the fact that the fused end portion of the tuft could never be made to adhere to the sponge substrate during vigorous use. When the sponge was used, the fused tufts would readily fall away or pull out. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,610 issued to John C. Lewis, Jr. discloses such a tufted sponge product. It is readily apparent in the structure described in that patent that the bottom of the fused filament mass which is attached to the sponge material is insufficient in surface area. Approximately only the bottom surface of each fused tuft is attached to sponge material and the sponge material merely pulls away from the fused tuft end during scrubbing.